


Sapphire Eyes

by riameraki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acquaintances to Lovers, Fluff, Fukurodani - Freeform, Getting Together, Inarizaki, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Strangers to Lovers, akaashi and kaori friendship, onigiri, they're staying in the same hotel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riameraki/pseuds/riameraki
Summary: "Have a uh, good... food."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have a uh, good... food."

WHAM

One last set from Akaashi is slammed onto the opposing team's court by Fukurodani's ace.  
The whole team yells in unison around Bokuto, celebrating their win of two consecutive sets. They thank the other team for the game, then go to talk to their coach.

"No more games today, but tomorrow we have one fresh and early at nine. That being said-"

He whips his head towards Bokuto,

"no over exerting yourselves,"

now facing Akaashi,

"and no staying up late."

Akaashi avoids the teasing eyes of his teammates, only nodding to his coach in compliance. He may have a justified reputation of staying up long hours before big games, either researching the other team, brainstorming strategies, or simply overthinking.

"Now go get washed off and changed, you all stink!" coach demands, shooing away his prized team.

In the locker room, they discuss what to do in their free time.

"We should go to that sushi place across the street!" Bokuto recommends.

"But there is no sushi place across the street?" Komi adds.

"He means the one we passed on the way here," Akaashi explains as he folds his jersey, "it's a couple blocks down."

Konoha looks at Bokuto accusingly.

"'Across the street' and 'a couple blocks down' are two very different things."

Bokuto shrugs as he heaves his bag over his shoulder.

"Whatever, let's just go! SUSHI HERE WE CO-"

"No Bokuto-san." Akaashi interrupts.

Bokuto's posture sags and he turns towards the setter.

"Why not?" he practically whines.

"It's nowhere near dinner time. We can go in a couple hours." Akaashi states.

Bokuto sighs out a 'fine' and the team begins to exit.

"So what do we do until then?" Komi asks.

The team split up depending on what they wanted to do in the the mean time. Sarukui and Konoha announce they're going to watch part of the game their next opponent is currently playing.

"I'll go with yo-" Akaashi starts, only to be interrupted.

"Ahhh buh buh buh buh buh buh buh bup." Konoha says, putting his hands in front of him.

Sarukui mimics the action, and the two of them lightly push Akaashi away from them.

"Wh-"

"If we let you watch this game, you'll over analyze everything about it and then overthink non-stop until the end of tomorrow's game." Konoha states.

"But-"

"Nope nope no buts." Sarukui interjects, and with that the two boys leave Akaashi with the rest of the team.

"You can come to the concession stands with me Akaashi!" Bokuto assures.

Akaashi sighs, but agrees with a nod as he follows Bokuto in the opposite direction of the game he wanted to watch. 

-

"Oi 'Samu! Kita-san's treatin' us all to dinner."

Inarizaki had just won their game, and are facing off with Karasuno tomorrow. 

"Right now?" the darker haired twin asks, turning to face his brother.

"Obviously not," Atsumu spits, "we're meeting up at the front of the stadium in a couple hours."

"No need to get moody about it."

"I ain't moody!" 

"Mhm."

Osamu glances around and locks his eyes on a concession stand outside. Before he can even suggest anything, Atsumu is running towards it, winning the unspoken race. Osamu sprints after him, slamming his hand on the counter only seconds after his brother.

"'Tsumu you cheater!" he accuses.

"Oh fuck off!" 

The sound of the concession worker clearing his throat alerts the twins of their unnecessarily loud antics. Osamu straightens up while subtlety elbowing his brother.

"Four onigiri." he requests.

The worker nods and turns to get his order, while Atsumu looks at his brother with a twisted face.

"I hope at least ONE of those is fer me." he says.

Osamu shakes his head, getting an annoyed reaction from Atsumu.

"Four onigiri?! Didn't you hear me say we're gettin' dinner soon?"

"You said a couple hours, and that's exactly why I'm trying not to get too full."

"Yer idea of 'not too full' is four onigiri?"

Osamu nods as he takes the paper bag from the worker and hands his payment in yen. Before Atsumu can open his mouth to order his own, Osamu is shoving a delectable rice snack in his hand.

"You can have ONE. Only 'cuz I want you to leave me alone."

"Yer gonna make me hang out with Sunarin?" Atsumu says in a dejected tone.

He's immediately met with a slap to the neck by someone behind him. He yelps in pain as he jumps around to face the one who hit him.

"Why do you make it sound like hanging out with me is horrible?" Suna says in a blank tone.

"I was kidding!" Atsumu insists as he follows the taller boy who is already making his way back into the building.

Osamu watches as his brother chases after Suna, who gives him no form of attention.

Osamu sighs and looks around. Across from the stand is a bench. The only bench, to Osamu's observations.

He seats himself on one of the ends, hastily unwrapping one of the onigiri. Other than the people who have formed a line at the concession stand, it's relatively quiet. Osamu fixed his gaze on different things. That singular cherry blossom at the corner of the building. The one larger crack in the pavement that stood out. The large, black platform boots of one of the girls in line. That one boy with very unique hair in the front of the line, ordering particularly loudly. The boy's friend, who seemed exasperated with every word that came out too loud.

After those two boys moved to the side with their food, the taller one with the weird hair seemed to remember something. In a comedic way too. His eye shot open and his mouth immediately spewed out something worriedly. It was now that Osamu realized the eccentric boy was Bokuto Kotarou, Fukurodani's ace. Bokuto's friend visibly sighed, then replied to him calmly. Bokuto then left quickly back into the building, but not before shouting an embarrassing 'you're the best!' towards the other male.

It's not like Osamu was staring at Bokuto's friend. He was just admiring through his peripheral vision. He noticed how the slight breeze blew his hair away from his forehead. Noticed how daintily he held the brown paper bag from the concession stand. Noticed how he walked in almost perfect posture and- oh. Oh he's walking towards the bench. 

"Do you mind if I sit here?" a level voice asked.

By now Osamu has successfully averted his eyes, because as much as he hates to admit it, he was definitely staring before.

Osamu looks up as if he had never even noticed the male standing by him. He shrugs as a way of telling him he doesn't mind. As the black haired boy sits down on the other end of the bench, Osamu finally gets a good look at his face. 

He's familiar, somehow. His hands are definitely setter hands, not that Osamu was staring at his delicate fingers as he unwrapped an onigiri. Osamu has seen him before. Then it clicked.

The boy next to him is Akaashi. Fukurodani's setter. Fukurodani, the power house. Best volleyball team in Tokyo, and arguably best in Japan. 

Osamu doesn't usually need conversation. He can easily enjoy silence most people would consider awkward. Yet he finds himself eager to say something to the boy sitting two feet away from him.

"Yer that Fukurodani setter right?"

Way to sound pushy Osamu.

"Yes, Akaashi Keiji."

The way he said 'Keiji' has got to be the most satisfying thing Osamu's ever heard.

"I'm-"

"Miya Osamu, one of the well-known Miya twins. You're a skilled spiker for Inarizaki."

Osamu was a bit surprised that Akaashi knew of him, and maybe showed it a little too much on his face.

"Sorry." Akaashi says, a bit of shame in his voice.

Before he can continue, Osamu waves a hand slightly.

"No it's fine, I'm just surprised you didn't call me 'Tsumu."

Akaashi looked at Osamu with a confused expression.

"Why would I do that?"

"Well, because we look alike."

"But he's blonde."

"Yeah well, people tend to get us mixed up anyways, y'know?"

Akaashi hums in understanding, then takes another bite from his onigiri. Akaashi's eyes are nice. Not nice; stunning. Like sapphires.

The silence is back.

But then it leaves again, this time Akaashi breaking it.

"Who is your team playing next?"

"Uhh, Karasuno. I think."

Akaashi faintly smiles.

"Watch out for them. Their first years are quite impressive."

"I've heard." Osamu replies.

"Though I'm sure they should be worried as well. Your skills make you a formidable opponent."

Osamu finds himself hoping the blood rushing to his head isn't showing because Akaashi definitely just complimented him.

"What about yer team? Who're ya playin next?"

Akaashi tells him the names of the two possible teams they could play, then sighs.

"I wanted to watch the set they're playing right now, but my team basically forbid me."

"Forbid ya? What for?"

"I guess they think I tend to over prepare for things. They said if I watched the game I would 'over analyze' it."

"Soooo they're not letting ya watch the game cuz they don't want ya to prepare for yer next game? What's that logic?"

Akaashi's eyes lit up a bit as one of his hands hit the wood of the bench between the two of them.

"Exactly! If anything they're the ones overthinking."

Osama chuckled at the sudden outburst(well an outburst for Akaashi that is). 

"If I don't watch that game, I won't feel prepared. And if I don't feel prepared I'll worry about my performance tomorrow, and I won't before aware enough of each players' strengths. So really they should be letting me watch that game so that I don't over-"

"Y'know, I think I see where they were comin' from with this overthinking stuff." Osamu interrupts, laughter hidden in his voice.

Akaashi looks at him with furrowed brows, but sighs in defeat as he looks back to his onigiri.

"Okay... maybe I overthink a little."

"A lot."

"A little."

"A little more than a little."

Akaashi almost pouts as he stuffs another bite of onigiri in his mouth.

"Overthinkin's not always a bad thing though." Osamu assures.

Akaashi hums in approval, cheeks still full of rice. 

Neither boys have realized how they slowly scooted closer to each other, leaving only a foot and a half between them. How odd that this person sitting beside them was so easy to talk to.

Well, the silence was back anyways. Before either of them could break the silence, a certain setter does it for them.

"'SAMU! WHERE'S YER WALLET?!"

Osamu turned his head angrily to the side.

"In my pocket idiot! Why?!"

"I lost mine!" Atsumu yells, despite the fact he was no longer too far away for normal speaking volumes.

"Not my problem." Osamu states blankly.

"I need another snack before I pass out 'Samu! At least gimme some money to go buy something."

Osamu shook his head, and instead hands his twin his third onigiri, still wrapped.

"You haven't eaten it yet?!" Atsumu says as if it's a horrifying action. "You always eat 'em in like 5 minutes at most."

Osamu shrugs, "I was talkin' to 'Kaashi-kun." 

Atsumu finally noticed Akaashi sitting on the bench, who was trying to ignore how Osamu called him 'Kaashi-kun'.

"Ohh yer that Fukurodani setter aren't ya?" Atsumu asks.

"That I am."

"Well I'm better."

"This is why people don't like you 'Tsumu." Osamu scowls. If his loser twin ruins his brand new friendshi-

"Shut yer trap!" the other retaliates.

"It's fine," Akaashi assures, "I believe overall, you're a more impressive player."

Atsumu's guilt may have hit then, since he was just standing there blank faced. Osamu looked at his brother with a 'what the hell' expression.

"Uhh, but yer still a pretty good setter."

"Yeah yer powerhouse school's setter. I'm pretty sure yer better than 'Tsumu."

Ignoring the offended look from his twin, Osamu was somehow entranced by the tiny smile that threatened Akaashi's lips. Before he could reply, the building's doors flung open, gathering the three boys' attention.

"AGHAASHI!"

Akaashi sighs as Bokuto trots over to them.

"How was the Nekoma game?" he asks Bokuto.

"Great, Kuroo played super well. And Kenma, and Yamamoto. Oh and Yaku and-"

"You don't have to name every player Bokuto-san" Akaashi says.

"Right!" 

Bokuto turns his head ever so slightly, causing the Miya twins to come into view.

"Wooohhhh you're the Miya twins!" he yells.

Osamu's face stayed neutral, but Atsumu's seemed cocky and proud.

"Yeah we are." he says.

"We're gonna crush you guys!" Bokuto states.

Akaashi looked up at Bokuto with a disapproving look, while Atsumu's brows furrowed.

"No we're gonna crush you."

"We don't even know if we'll play them moron." Osamu says to Atsumu.

"I know that!" Atsumu snaps back.

"Sorry about him." Akaashi says to Osamu. "He's just confident."

"It's karma for 'Tsumu after he came over and acted all cocky." Osamu says.

"Akaashi! The team wants to go to that huge department store down the street before we go to dinner!"

Akaashi nodded and stood with his things.

"Nice meeting you Myaa-sam."

Oh man the way that name rolled off the tongue of that gorgeous boy was enough to give him a heart attack. And maybe it did, seeing as how his heart rate became rapid and face became flushed. It took Atsumu a good 20 seconds to get Osamu's attention away from Akaashi's retreating figure.

"Oi quit drooling over him n' get up! I wanna go find the others."

Osamu snapped out of his trance and shot up to his feet.

"I wasn't drooling!"

"Were too."

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

-

Akaashi cursed himself for accidentally calling Osamu by the nickname he and Bokuto came up for him. A 'quit drooling over him' was heard by both Akaashi and Bokuto. Akaashi could feel his face heat up, and Bokuto just looked back at the arguing twins curiously.

"Bokuto! Akaashi!"

The two turned around and saw their team waiting for them on the sidewalk.

"We told you to meet us out here idiot!" Komi calls.

"Oh yeahhhh." Bokuto says, remembering his former conversation with them. "C'mon Akaashi."

Bokuto jogged over to them, with Akaashi walking close behind.

"So that Miya twin was drooling, huh?" Sarukui says in a teasing tone.

Akaashi ignored the comment as he walked, but Bokuto didn't.

"Yeahhh he was totally staring at Akaashi the whole time."

Before Akaashi could shoot his friend a dirty look, the team was surrounding him as they walked.

"Wow Akaashi. You've got an admirer?"

"No."

"I think he does!"

"What's his name? Atsumu?"

"His brother's name is Atsumu." Akaashi corrects, "The one I was sitting next to is Miya Osamu."

"Ohhh got his name and everything. Did you get his number?"

The whole team was basically giggling now as Akaashi raised an eyebrow in annoyance at them.

"Why would I need his number? We talked for a few minutes."

"Yeah yeah whatever." Komi says, slapping a hand on Akaashi's back. "Let's just get to this store."

-

After what felt like an eternity of tearing Bokuto and Komi off of mannequins, high shelves, and shopping carts, the team made their way to the sushi restaurant.

"I'm pretty sure it's a conveyer belt style buffet." Sarukui states.

That made the team even more excited, and prompted them to sprint the rest of the way(Washio and Akaashi reluctantly jogging).

-

"Oi quit bein' a pig 'Samu!"

"It's a buffet! Yer s'posed to be a pig!"

Inarizaki had barely been in the restaurant for five minutes and the twins are already arguing. Aran's head was on the table as he held his ears in an effort to muffle the twins, while Kita shot them both a look that shut them up immediately.

In this buffet styled sushi restaurant, the team sat in high chairs while a conveyer belt of food slowly went past them. Unfortunately for them, the twins were sitting right next to each other, therefore fighting over who got what depending on what was passing them.

One bicker over who should get that onigiri was stopped by the sound of the little bell above the door ringing. It's not really the bell that stopped them though. More of who came in through the door.

"Hey isn't that Fukurodani?" Gin points out, causing the twins to look away from the food.

Osamu's eyes linger a little too long on a certain setter, who accidentally catches his gaze before they both look away quickly. 

As Fukurodani walked by Inarizaki's spot at the counter, something on the belt caught Bokuto's eye. And somehow this guy could not wait two minutes to sit down and eat, so he did what anyone(no one) would do. He reached between Atsumu and Gin and grabbed it off the belt himself.

"Bokuto!" Konoha scolds, smacking his friend on the back. "You can't do that stuff man!"

Komi and Sarukui are currently losing it, bent over and hugging their stomachs with tears in their eyes. Washio looks embarrassed, Wataru looks concerned, and Akaashi-

Akaashi looks horrified. 

First staring at the food in Bokuto's hand, then at Bokuto. 

"Bokuto-san!" he whisper yells.

Bokuto takes a hint at how mad his friend is and books it to the empty chairs the waiter was trying to show them to, followed calmly by Washio and Wataru. Sarukui and Komi are almost on the floor now, and Konoha is covering his mouth to suppress laughing. Akaashi struggles for a reaction, then turns to the Inarizaki members. Suna, Gin, and Atsumu are also holding back laughs, Aran looks confused, Kita looks impressed, and the rest of them look concerned.

"I'm very sorry," Akaashi says, "I have no idea why he did that."

Atsumu waves a hand limply in the air as he turns slightly in his chair.

"It's fiiine Akaashi-kun."

Osamu nods in agreement, making eye contact with Akaashi. His eyes still have the same capturing blue irises, and now that he's looking a little more, those lashes are pretty long. Maybe the eye contact lasts a little too long, since it causes them to clear their throats awkwardly as they look away.

"Have a uh, good... food." Akaashi sputters out.

Osamu mouth curves up fondly as he leans the slightest bit back in his seat to watch Akaashi scurry away from them. He wasn't aware just looking at him could affect him that much.

Sarukui and Komi have calmed down by now, and take notice to Akaashi's flustered exit along with Osamu's admiring stare. Konoha and most of the Inarizaki members also noticed it, and they all eye each other knowingly.

"What?" Osamu questions.

"Hmmmm." Komi hums dramatically.

"Hmmmm." Atsumu agrees.

"Hmmmm." Aran adds.

"WHAT?!" Osamu directs towards his twin.

"Nothin'." Atsumu replies as the three Fukurodani members walk away.

A few silent moments go by before Osamu slaps his chopsticks onto the table next to his plate.

"What were ya 'hmm' ing about?" he demands at his brother sitting next to him.

Atsumu looks up calmly, swallowing his bite.

"Just uh... have a good food 'Samu."

Suna snorts next to him, and Gin cracks a bit too.

"'Have a good food?' The hell does that mean?" Osamu snaps.

"I dunno ask Akaashi-kun. He's the one who said it."

"To be fair," Suna adds, "he only acted that way because Osamu was ogling at him."

"I wasn't ogling!"

The boys stay quiet, but their faces are all calling Osamu an idiot.

-

"Sorry Akaashi!" Bokuto says quickly as the setter approaches their spots by the conveyer belt. 

His eyes are squeezed shut as if he were bracing for something, but Akaashi only sighs as he sits next to his friend.

"Just don't do anything like that again Bokuto-san."

"Right!" Bokuto says with a new expression of relief on his face.

Moments after, Komi, Konoha, and Sarukui come to sit with them. Akaashi would be lying if he said he didn't recognize that shit eating grin on Komi's face as he seated himself next to the setter.

"Well everyone! In the wise words of Akaashi Keiji, have a uh good."

He pauses for an odd amount of time.

"Food."

At that last word Sarukui bangs the counter with his fist as he does the same with his forehead, and Konoha wheezes so forcefully he sounds sick. Komi looses his own composure as well, starting to slap the table repeatedly while he holds back obnoxious laughs. Akaashi avoids eye contact with any of them, holding back the urge to grab Komi by the ear and yank him onto the floor. Bokuto looks at the three boys who are losing their minds in confusion.

"What's so funny?"

"Akaa-"

"Nothing! Nothing is funny."

Sarukui is still face planted on the table sputtering out weak laughs, but Konoha and Komi are sitting up right.

"We'll tell you later dude." Konoha assures.

"There's nothing to be told." Akaashi grits through his teeth.

This earns a 'psshhh' from the still unstable Sarukui, whom Akaashi throws a balled up napkin over Komi's head at.

-

After an hour and a half of torture towards Akaashi, the team leaves to go to their hotel. 

Out of all the fucking hotels they could've stayed in, their coach somehow chose the one that had Inarizaki chilling in the lobby.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yer eyes are like sapphires."

Maybe they can walk past the other team quietly. Maybe they can avoid any unnecessary eye contact. Maybe-

"Who're you guys playing tomorrow?" 

Bokuto's loud question caught the attention of their whole team, not excluding a certain grey haired spiker.

"Karasuno." Kita replies politely.

"Wooohhh you guys better watch out then! My prized pupil on that team learned everything from me! Right Akaashi?"

"Yes Bokuto-san, Hinata is quite impressive."

"You got it backwards," Atsumu says proudly, "we're the ones they gotta be scared of."

Now he and Bokuto are in a staring stand off, attempting to intimidate the other with just their expression.

"You look stupid." Suna says blankly after fifteen seconds of this.

Both players look offended as they face Suna, who doesn't hold an ounce of regret.

"Excuse me."

Both teams turns their heads to face a hotel employee, who definitely is intimidated by the high schoolers, seeing as she might be a high schooler herself.

"Um, there's a dessert buffet special going on. We were about to end it, but we'll keep it open if you guys want to look at the options." 

Her voice was meek, but got the point across as she motioned her hand at two large opened double doors. The teams waste no time in speeding towards the large room. There are tables lining the walls of the room, with half filled trays and bowls of desserts occupying them.

It didn't take long for Bokuto, Komi, and Sarukui to befriend Suna, Atsumu and Gin. Same goes for Konoha and Washio, who are talking with all of the Inarizaki third years. 

Now Osamu could've easily joined the first group, and Akaashi the second. That doesn't stop them from both going towards the same pastry display. It must be purely coincidental.

"Hello Miya-san." Akaashi greets without eye contact, as he takes one of the jelly filled croissants.

"What happened to Myaa-sam?" Osamu jokes.

Akaashi almost chokes on his own embarrassment before answering.

"Sorry, that's just a..."

He struggles for words, but Osamu just smiles it off. A small smile, but genuine.

"'S fine Kaashi-kun. I don't mind it."

Akaashi finds the little twang of his accent endearing, but of course won't say it aloud.

"You gotta nick name for my dumb brother too?"

Akaaahj shook his head slightly.

"I'm afraid not. Bokuto-san says he's working on one though."

Osamu let's out an understanding hum as he reaches for another pastry. Much to the dismay of the awkward Akaashi, they're now in an awkward silence. If only someone could end it.

"Keiji!"

Thank the gods for Suzumeda Kaori. 

The third year manager had just entered the room, accompanied by the other manager, Yukie. Yukie broke off from her friend to talk with the chaotic Inarizaki second years and some of the Fukurodani third years, while Kaori walked past the lot to get to Akaashi.

Kaori is one of Akaashi's closest friends. She's also the only one who won't tolerate his honorifics. There was a point his first year when she flat out ignored him every time he called her Suzumeda-san. This led to him calling her Kaori as she requested, much to the dismay of her fellow second years who had to call her Suzumeda. She's also the only person outside of Akaashi's family who is allowed to called him Keiji.

Kaori was actually the first person Akaashi went to when questioning his sexuality. It took a bit for him to realize he was gay, but Kaori was with him every step of the way.

"Can I steal him for a sec?" she asks while grabbing his wrist. Without waiting for a response, she pulled him towards an unpopulated table.

"What is it?" Akaashi asks.

"He's hot." she states simply as if she wasn't dropping a bomb on Akaashi.

"Who?" he asks.

He blushes furiously, which helps her seeing through his facade. Kaori gives him a 'does it look like I was born yesterday look' before giving a quick tilt of her head in Osamu's direction. He's now walking towards his brother and the rest of them.

"Oh." Akaashi replies, "I guess."

"Konoha texted me a very interesting sushi restaurant story."

At this Akaashi stared daggers into her, warning her not to mention it. But she didn't listen.

"You got all flustered and blushy." she accuses.

"I did not." Akaashi insists, though he knows it's a lie.

She stares at him intimidatingly, demanding him to let up. With a sigh, Akaashi opens his mouth.

"He was staring right at me. The eye contact was brutal."

"Go on."

"There's nothing more."

"Oh come on! You enjoyed it."

"I never said that."

"You aren't denying it."

Akaashi sighed again, then mumbled something into his unfinished croissant.

"What'd you say? Keiji spit it out."

"I said he's handsome." he says shamefully.

"There it is," Kaori smiles, "and his bod isn't too bad either. I mean do you see the dudes arms?!"

Akaashi quickly silenced her with his hand over her mouth, since Bokuto and crew are now approaching.

"You guys won't believe this!" Bokuto calls.

"Won't believe what?" Akaashi questions.

"This guy," Komi says, poking a finger at Osamu, "eats as much as Yukie!"

"It's rude to talk about a girl's eating habits." Kaori snaps, but Yukie seems too invested in a weird donut to care.

"But actually," Sarukui adds, "I didn't think anyone had that much of an appetite and could still stay fit, but look at this dude!"

Osamu couldn't care less about the situation, being more interested in his brownie, along with how neatly Akaashi's hands are holding that croissant.

Atsumu however is very invested in the situation, even asking Yukie what her day to day diet is(to which she replied "I dunno I just eat when I'm hungry). Akaashi was really starting to get bored of the conversation.

"You'd be the perfect match if 'Samu was into girls."

Oh? That peeked Akaashi's attention, noticed by Kaori.

"I don't think so," Komi says thoughtfully, "they would have one hell of a grocery bill."

Suna and Sarukui nod in agreement, and Bokuto and Gin look deep in thought. Everyone is very invested in the not possible relationship between Yukie and Osamu.

"Is it sad that this isn't even the stupidest topic that they've been serious about?" Osamu asks, leaning his head towards his side where Akaashi is.

"Sort of," Akaashi replies, "but the same goes for me. Komi once made an entire slide show on why Bokuto isn't Jenifer Lawrence's type."

"That's... oddly specific. I don't think mine compares, but 'Tsumu and Gin spent a good two hours trying to convince the team that Kita-san is half german."

"Well that's..." 

Akaashi struggled for words, so Osamu finished his sentence for him.

"Stupid."

The bluntness from Osamu earned a giggly exhale from Akaashi.

"That's one word for it." Akaashi agreed.

Osamu admires the lingering smile on Akaashi's lips, unaware of the fact that Akaashi can feel him staring. Also unaware of the fact that Atsumu and Kaori noticed.

Two loud claps are heard, getting the immediate attention of every Inarizaki member. By the doorway, Kita stood telling them all to retrieve their room key cards and start getting ready to settle into their rooms. 

Inarizaki said goodbyes to their new friends, and Fukurodani went to wait in the lobby until their coach arrived.

-

Once their coach finally arrived, they came across the conundrum of fitting everyone in the elevator, despite Akaashi being the reasonable voice telling them they could go in two rounds. Their coach took the stairs, tired of the teams antics, but they continued brainstorming.

"Oh! We put the two smallest people on top of our stuff on the luggage trolley!" Yukie suggests.

"Okayyy," Konoha says, "well the two smallest are you and Komi."

After receiving a threatening look from Yukie, he rephrased.

"Sorry I meant Akaashi and Komi."

Akaashi's reaction is no different, and Konoha sighs in defeat.

"Fine. Me and Komi will sit with the luggage."

"ALL RIGHT!" Komi cheers, already climbing on top. 

Konoha reluctantly follows, and they get in the cramped elevator. Once they arrive to their floor, Bokuto pushes the luggage trolley at a high speed with no warning, causing Konoha to curse him all the way down the hallway. 

-

"All right, all right! I'll get yer stupid ice!"

Atsumu grabs the little container the hotel provided for ice and opens his door into the hallway. Only instead of a calm empty hallway to walk through, he's met by a trolley full of luggage coming full speed towards him. 

He shrieks and holds up his arms and a knee to shield himself. Luckily Bokuto spotted him fast enough to stop right in front of the terrified twin, but his sudden stop causes Komi to fly over Atsumu's head and land uncomfortably on the ground behind him.

Atsumu is still frozen in fear when his twin walks into the hall to see what the ruckus was.

"Still haven't gotten the ice." he states blandly.

"I was fightin' fer my life 'Samu!" 

"You?!" Konoha cries, "I was the one on the damn trolley!"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Komi says from the ground.

"Sorry!" Bokuto apologizes quickly, before running down the hall to his room.

Before Konoha can catch up to give the spiker a piece of his mind, Bokuto has locked the door behind him. By now Akaashi and the others have gotten to their luggage, and Akaashi drags Bokuto's suitcase and duffle bag along with his own. He sighs as he stops next to Komi, who is still on the ground, giving him a disapproving look. He then looks up at the twins.

"Goodnight Miya-san." he says calmly, before immediately turning to go to his shared room with Bokuto.

"Night!" Atsumu calls, earning a knee to the leg from Osamu.

"He wasn't talkin' to you moron!"

"Yer just jealous!"

"Shut yer trap!"

Akaashi let the corners of his mouth curl up, thinking about how Osamu wanted Akaashi's goodnight to himself, and not to Atsumu.

-

After a grueling amount of time trying to get Bokuto to turn off the t.v., Akaashi is finally in his comfortable hotel bed with the lights off and silence. Only problem is that he can't get a wink of sleep.

Remembering that there was a balcony at the end of the hall, Akaashi disregards his coaches instructions of not staying up late and leaves his room. He pull open the door and closes it as carefully as possible, adamant to not wake up the peaceful sleeper in his room.

Once at the sliding door to the balcony, he opens it and steps outside, leaving the door cracked. He leans on the railing a few feet from the door, resting his hands on it. He tilts his head up to the sky with a deep breath and closed eyes. He needed some quiet and fresh air. Not that he doesn't enjoy his time with the team; they're his best friends. He just needs a break every once in a while. 

He had been gazing at the lights of Tokyo city for a few minutes, and then the sound of the door opening interrupted him. Startled, he flinched and whipped his head to face the sound. There in the door with one hand holding it open, is none other than Miya Osamu.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya." his gruff, tired voice says.

His half lidded eyes indicate he's just as restless as Akaashi. He's wearing grey sweats and a black muscle shirt. His hair is damp, showing that he had taken a shower recently, and he has a white towel resting on his shoulders. Akaashi hopes his eyes didn't stare for too long, but Kaori was right. Those are some pretty nice arms.

"It's alright." he replies calmly, not giving a second thought on whether or not he should be bothered by the intrusion.

"Is it alright if I stand out here with ya? I just need some fresh air."

"I don't mind. I came out here for fresh air myself."

"Hard time sleepin'?" Osamu guesses.

The darker haired boy confirms with a nod.

"Overthinkin'?" he adds as he walks to stand near Akaashi, folding his arms to rest on the railing.

Akaashi sends him a disapproving look, to which Osamu smiles smugly at.

"Not overthinking. Just... thinking."

"Uh huh."

Akaashi couldn't help but glance at the other's muscular arms, which are now even more accentuated by the way he pressed against the railing. His eyes found their way up his shoulders and neck, and to his face. There's no denying that Miya Osamu is a very attractive high schooler. His eyes are wider than Akaashi's, and a light gray color. His nose, in Akaashi's opinion, is perfect. Akaashi can't find a single flaw. 

But he's probably been staring for too long now. No, he's certainly been staring for too long, judging by how Osamu's head rotates ever so slightly to help his eyes meet Akaashi's wandering ones. The two create instant eye contact, neither's expressions changing, contrary to their thoughts that are flustered. One of their faces might be leaning in closer at a slow pace. Or is it both of them? No doubting they're mutually lost in eyes reflecting beautiful Tokyo light, along with the light above the balcony. Their faces are definitely closer than before now. 

Osamu's lips part.

"Yer eyes are like sapphires."

Surprised by the compliment, Akaashi's eyes widen. His mouth opens for words, but none came out. 

"Sorry, was that weird?" Osamu asks insecurely.

"Oh no, not at all." Akaashi assures, "I think anyone would like to be told that."

"They're a real deep blue. I've never seen any like 'em."

There's a large amount of admiration in his voice as he says that.

"Thank you. Your eyes are quite unique too."

Osamu looks at the blue eyed boy with a curious look.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, I can't say I've seen many grey eyes."

Osamu smiles contently, and Akaashi returns the gesture.

Now there is silence. A comfortable one that seems to have come around at every one of their acquaintances. The two stay out there standing next to each other and staring at the city and sky. It had to be at least seven minutes before Akaashi straightened up.

"Goin' back in?"

"Yes, I recommend you do the same." Akaashi says as he walks to open the door, "We both have big days tomorrow."

Unfortunately, when Akaashi pulled on the handle, the door didn't budge. This cannot be happening. Akaashi tries pulling it open a few more times, but all attempts are futile.

"Shit." he mutters under his breath.

It's not like one of Akaashi's worst fears is sleeping outside, but one of his worst fears is sleeping outside. Usually that fear is associated with wild animals, but being up high on a balcony in the cold is just as foreboding.

Osamu hears the struggles and goes to try and slide the door open himself. No luck.

Akaashi sighs exasperatingly, and leans his back against the door. He slides down, landing on the floor with a thump.

"Please tell me you have your phone." he says hopefully.

A sympathetic look from the boy above him tells him everything he needs to know, and Akaashi groans. He brings his knees up a bit and folds his arms to rest on them. Osamu sits down next to him, but still leaves a gracious amount of space between the two.

"So we're spendin' the night out here huh?"

"Unfortunately so."

Osamu buries his face in his hands and groans, then looks back up to the sky. The two sit there in silence for a few minutes, but the silence is broken by heavy breaths from Osamu. Akaashi looks to the boy next to him, who is now rubbing his arms and shivering. Of course he would be shivering. While Akaashi is wearing a warm long sleeve shirt and a hoodie, Osamu's only got that practically sleeveless shirt. Without a second thought, Akaashi swiftly takes off his top layer and holds it out to Osamu. Of course the idiot waves his hand, insisting he doesn't need it.

"It's not a suggestion," Akaashi says sternly, "put it on or you'll freeze to death."

Osamu complies, taking the navy sweatshirt from Akaashi and putting on. He might enjoy the scent of it more than he'd like to admit.

"Thanks."

"Mhm."

Maybe that night they scooted closer to each other. Maybe that night, someone's arms found their way around the other, while they both pretended to be asleep.


End file.
